


In Death, At the End of the World

by zetsubonna



Series: On Va Voir [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Frottage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubonna/pseuds/zetsubonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kehinki requested a rough gay Cupid and Psyche fic. I delivered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Death, At the End of the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kehinki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kehinki/gifts).



He smelled the same.

Steve told himself later, that’s why his usual senses and instincts didn’t kick in, didn’t automatically jerk him out of sleep the minute a second person entered his bedroom, because the Soldier-  _Bucky?_ \- smelled the same and he’d had years to get used to that smell and that tread, and his subconscious would just register  _Bucky_  and he’d smile and stay asleep.

He woke up because, when the Soldier-  _Bucky?_ \- shifted in his sleep, his arm made a strange hitching, grinding sound that stirred him and made his eyes slide open. He registered the weight in the bed- heavier than before, almost as heavy as he was, but unmoving, still and silent, even the breathing silent.

Steve thought he’d lie awake listening to see if he could hear the Soldier-  _Bucky?_ \- breathe all night, but he was so tired and, if he was honest, the smell of  _Bucky_  was so familiar, so comforting, he went right back to sleep.

The Soldier-  _Bucky?-_ didn’t come back the next night, and Steve was discouraged, but the night after, it was the same thing. Not the tread, not the smell, not the weight on the bed, the  _click-click-whir-_ of the metal arm when he made a very small shift in his position, and this time Steve was facing toward him, and the Soldier-  _Bucky?_ \- was flat on his back, breathing silent and shallow, perfectly still. He watched him in profile until, again, he fell asleep.

There was no pattern to it, no regularity, and once or twice Steve woke up to the dent in the pillow and the arm had never even woken him up. He wondered if he had gotten used to it, or if maybe none of it was real and he’d imagined the whole thing.

He was exhausted, every muscle ached, but everything was quiet again and he’d finally been given leave to go back to his apartment. He curled up in his bed and he was just drifting off when he heard the faintest hint of a movement at the door. He opened his eyes, saw the Soldier’s-  _Bucky’s?-_ silhouette in the doorframe and smiled a little, letting his eyes slip closed again. He didn’t say a word. The Soldier silently slipped out of his boots- but for the whirring of his arm- and his stolen shirt and lay down beside Steve in his thick, dark pants.

If he noticed Steve was awake, he didn’t say anything, so Steve fell asleep watching him, and when he woke up in the middle of the night, facing the opposite direction, the metal arm was slung across his chest, holding him against the Soldier’s-  _Bucky’s?_ \- while soft, warm, silent breaths trailed out against his neck.

He opened his mouth, then pressed his lips together and moved instead, pressing himself firmer into the embrace, and closed his eyes again, letting his own arm come up to hug the metal against him. It whirred quietly, and the breath from the Soldier’s-  _Bucky’s?_ \- mouth caught, and then released.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d slept so well.

Some nights, the Soldier-  _Bucky?_ - came, some nights, he didn’t. Some nights, he held Steve, some nights he didn’t. He never knew what he was getting, he never knew what to expect, he just knew he craved that smell, that feeling of closeness, that warmth, that body curled around his own. It felt right. It felt like home.

He woke up facing the Soldier-  _Bucky?_ \- in the middle of the night, the metal fingers sliding through his hair, cupping his jaw. His kisses were different, more desperate, more searching, as though he could find whatever he was missing-  _Bucky?_ \- in Steve’s mouth. Steve didn’t hesitate at all, he pushed into every kiss until their teeth crashed into each other. Lips were bitten, it was a worthy sacrifice.

They slept with their foreheads pressed together, passing air back and forth between them. It had been lifetimes ago, the last time they’d done such a thing. Steve breathed in the scent of him-  _Soldier? Bucky?_ \- like he was drowning and needed it.

Metal arm, whirring, across his chest, whirring, quiet, and steady, and Steve’s eyes barely opened and his lips barely curved, and it took him almost another minute to note the Soldier’s- _Bucky’s?_ \- hips were moving, rocking into his backside, another few seconds to realize he was pressing back, they were moving together in increasing synchronicity and speed and tighter fit until he actually heard the Soldier-  _Bucky?-_  breathing and his own was heavier and more intense and the metal fingers curled into his ribs and his muscled flesh and Steve pressed his cheek down into the pillow and moaned, very softly.

The Soldier-  _Bucky?_ \- leaned over and buried his face in the side of Steve’s neck. Sucked.  _Bit_. Steve moaned again, guttural, aching, reaching back and pulling the Soldier’s-  _Bucky’s?_ \- hips tighter against his ass, and in doing so earned himself an even more emphatic squeeze.

They came in their pants and slept tangled up and sticky and neither of them seemed to care- at least not until Steve woke up and found the Soldier-  _Bucky?_ \- was gone, along with a clean pair of pants.

He woke up with the Soldier-  _Bucky?_ \- pulling him forward by his thigh, guiding it up over his hip so they could rock themselves together, only Steve was so heavy the grip required to move him left bruises on the back of his thigh. They left, for at least an hour or so,  _fingerprints_.

Steve had never slept nude in his life. He started. He had never been the vocal one, but compared to the Soldier’s-  _Bucky’s?-_ silence, he was increasingly loud. He sighed when the Soldier-  _Bucky?_ \- pulled him forward and followed through until he was straddling him, and then came down over him, pushing his tongue past chapped, haunting lips surrounded by soft, bristly stubble- just long enough to be soft. Steve buried his fingers in his hair and ground down on him until the Soldier-  _Bucky?_ \- grunted very quietly and started to squirm out of his pants, kneading at Steve’s hips with his thumbs.

When he rose, took the Soldier’s-  _Bucky’s_ \- cock in his hand to steady it and began slowly, steadily pushing himself down on it. The Soldier-  _Bucky_? _-_ widened his eyes and fell perfectly still, other than his breathing and the slow, steady, concentric circles of his thumbs on the bones of Steve’s hips. Steve’s breath caught noisily, he almost moaned, he grunted and pushed again- it wasn’t dry, no, he’d slicked himself hoping the Soldier-  _Bucky?_ \- would come and the burn was a little more than he usually wanted but it felt  _so damn good_  to have him, underneath and inside, even if he didn’t make a sound, even if he didn’t move much at all, even if his eyes stayed riveted on Steve’s expression, his open, panting mouth, his mostly-closed eyes focused on the Soldier’s-  _Bucky’s?_ \- with unwavering certainty.

Still, it was thick and he just wasn’t open enough, so he had to keep pausing and panting heavily, rolling his hips and resting one hand on the Soldier’s _\- Bucky’s?_ \- good shoulder to steady himself until Steve had taken him completely, all the way to the base and was sitting on him, shaking, breath stuttering, shoulders quaking, lips parted for loud, ragged panting that made his whole body tremble. Steve rocked up on his knees, then sank back down with a low, brief moan. He did it again, and again, slow, so slow and deliberate, each time his ass came to rest against the Soldier’s-  _Bucky’s?-_ hips, he would exhale, sharp and loud, until his head dropped back and his fingers were digging into the Soldier’s-  _Bucky’s?_ \- shoulder and his jaw was loose, tongue pressing just inside his lower lip as he rocked on his knees and ground down on the Soldier’s-  _Bucky’s?_ \- cock until his whole body broke out in a sweat and his own cock was leaking against the lowest part of his stomach, bobbing with the force of his motions. The mattress creaked steadily in protest as Steve’s movement got more and more emphatic, until he was moaning, long and resonant, neck going limp, chin against his chest.

Was it lust? Was it impatience? The Soldier-  _Bucky?_ \- didn’t say a word, but by the time Steve’s vocalizations were starting to echo with the headboard, he was groaning along, though softer, and grunting when Steve would crash down over him again.

Abruptly, he grabbed Steve by the arms with both hands and flipped them over so Steve was on his back, eyes wide, breath stopped, tongue still just barely out of sight behind his full lips. He closed his eyes, clenched his teeth, squeezed the Soldier’s-  _Bucky’s?_ \- shoulders and dug his heels into the bed to push his ass up from it, to let him in deeper if he wanted it.

The Soldier-  _Bucky?-_ shifted back, and then slammed into him. Steve moaned, louder than ever, and pushed in even harder with his heels when the Soldier- _Bucky?-_  took over the pace and began pounding him into the bed, teeth gritted, eyes narrowed to slits, using Steve’s hips for leverage, then the headboard, which withstood it somehow and didn’t immediately crumble under his gripping hands. Steve ran his tongue over his lips and dug his head back into the pillow, panting loudly, and the Soldier’s-  _Bucky’s?_ \- breath came through his teeth in hisses until he began to grunt and growl, loud, fierce, echoing with every collision.

The mattress protested  _emphatically_ , and Steve reached up and grabbed the pillow behind his head with both hands to brace himself as he trembled, coming so hard it felt like he’d been electrified. The Soldier-  _Bucky?_  snarled at him, straining harder, taking him deeper, making every thrust nearly move Steve’s entire body, wringing out every last moan he had before the Soldier-  _Bucky?-_ poured into him in a burst of white heat that made him wail and reach to try and pull him down with shaking, trembling fingers, to frantically kiss his face, but the Soldier-  _Bucky?_ \- wasn’t willing to relent yet, and kept hammering into him until Steve was whimpering and gasping with exertion, eyes closed tight, frantically licking his parched lips until the Soldier-  _Bucky?_ \- took his jaw in the metal hand and kissed him, slow, deep, seeking, possessive, his tongue undulating to match the slow roll of his hips as Steve’s quivering hands wove into his hair. _  
_

The Soldier-  _Bucky?_ \- made a sound in the back of his throat, and Steve frowned into his kisses as he tried to decipher it, his brain fighting through the fog of bliss. The Soldier nipped at Steve’s mouth and buried his face between Steve’s jaw and shoulder, breathing in his neck, and Steve finally worked it out, melting into a helpless, besotted puddle.

The Soldier-  _Bucky_ \- had been laughing.


End file.
